Communications network operators often provide various service types to a customer. For example, it is common for service providers to offer various combinations of voice, video, and high speed data service.
Service providers may provide customer equipment for accessing the various services. For example, service providers may provide set top boxes and residential gateways. Customers may also connect their own equipment including residential gateways and set top boxes as wells as phones, televisions, and computers to the service provider's network.
The number of possible devices that a customer may connect to a service provider's network raise compatibility issues.